Want to Defeat You
by waterfleur
Summary: Ketika Hwoarang dan Jin akan bertarung kembali. Namun, ada alasan lain. Oneshot, any genre's idea?


**Maaf Tekken-fans, cerita dan karakternya saya kacaukan begini. **

"**Want to Defeat You."**

**Story : Hana Mizuno. Kesamaan cerita tidak disengaja.**

**Warning : OOC, semi canon (?), nggak jelas/nyambung, aneh. **

**Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer : Namco**

*~*~*~*~*

Suatu hari, di suatu tempat yang indah dimana ilalang-ilalang tinggi membentuk padang…

Hwoarang melangkah menyusuri padang ilalang. Pandangannya menuju sebuah pohon besar yang mungkin satu-satunya pohon di tempat itu.

"Jin Kazama."

Rupanya ia punya alasan bagaimana ia bisa berada disitu. Menghadapi rivalnya. Dengan alasan dendam kesumat, keduanya memutuskan bertemu di padang ilalang itu. Sore hari, tapi bulan terlihat meskipun samar.

Jin muncul dari balik pohon. Tangannya bersedekap, memunculkan imej _cool _yang terkadang bisa membuat orang bosan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." Hwoarang berdiri beberapa meter dari Jin. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, aku akan mengalahkanmu untuk semua itu."

"Kau datang." Jin mengangkat wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku membuang waktu untuk semua ini."

_Inner Jin : Hell yeah, babe! I'm ready for love! Woohoo!_

-

-

-

(yang barusan cuma bercanda!)

Kembali ke cerita. Hwoarang masih punya banyak hal yang bisa dikatakan.

"Kazama! Aku bisa saja menghacurkanmu sekarang juga! Meskipun kau adalah mahluk bodoh terakhir yang harus dilestarikan di muka bumi ini."

"Kau-pun mahluk teraneh yang pernah kutemui." Balas Jin. "Sudah kubilang, ini buang-buang waktu saja. Masih ada banyak hal yang lebih penting."

"Jangan sok sibuk!" Seru Hwoarang. "Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hasil latihanku untuk mengalahkanmu!"

"Siapa suruh latihan?" Jin menyahut. "Aku tidak anggap serius kelakuanmu. Dan kurasa apa yang kau tuntut bukan salahku seluruhnya."

"Jangan sembarangan, Kazama. Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya hidupku kalau kau yang membuatnya susah." Ujar Hwoarang.

"Hidupku lebih susah daripada hidupmu. Aku pernuh konflik dengan ayahku yang kejam dan seorang kakek-kakek gila kekuasaaan yang mengaku sebagai kakekku!" Jin memberitahu.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku akan membalaskan perbuatanmu." Hwoarang ambil posisi.

"Memangnya apa salahku? Pertengkaran kita tidak pernah jelas." Tanya Jin.

Jin memang tidak pernah tahu apa salahnya. Yang jelas Hwoarang punya tuntutan terkait turnamen lalu, pikirnya. Namun Hwoarang berpikir lain.

"Sebodo amat. Here i go!" Hwoarang melayangkan jurus 'Torpedo Kick'-nya.

Mendapat serangan, Jin mengelak dan membalas dengan jurus 'Mid Thrust'.

Pertarungan berlangsung seru. Jin dan Hwoarang saling mengadu jurus. Mereka pukul-pukulan, tendang-tendangan, tampar-tamparan, jambak-jambakan, lempar-lemparan sendal…

Kenapa bertarungnya kayak banci begitu?

Bukan, mereka betul-betul bertarung. Hwoarang menunjukkan kemampuannya dengan jurus-jurus Taekwondo yang lebih efektif dengan kaki itu. Jin menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai kuli, maksudnya memukul. Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan tangguh, pertarungan ini pemenangnya sulit diperkirakan.

*~*~*~*~*

Setelah sekian lama bertarung, baik Jin maupun Hwoarang nyaris babak belur. Mereka melompat ke dua sisi yang berbeda dan behenti saling serang.

"Huff… Kuat juga kau." Hwoarang masih tidak percaya Jin belum dikalahkannya.

"Dasar kau. Lawan yang lebih dari ini juga aku masih bisa. Makanya sia-sia saja kau melawanku." Jin berkata.

"Tunggu dulu." Hwoarang menatap lurus kearah Jin. "Setelah ini, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Apa kau bilang? Memangnya kau sanggup?" Jin agak menyombong. "Aku bukan lawan untuk orang sepertimu."

"Aku tak mudah menyerah. Jangan salah. Memangnya sudah berapa kali kita seri dan aku selalu datang lagi untuk menang?" Hwoarang berkata.

"Nyatanya, kau tidak pernah menang." Balas Jin. "Bertarung sia-sia…"

"Demi tuntutan…" Hwoarang melanjutkan. "Demi mencapai targetku."

Jin teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita bertarung?"

"Serius kau tidak tahu?" Hwoarang bertanya.

"Memang, selama ini aku menanggapimu seperti anak kecil yang maunya menang." Jawab Jin. _'Meski kadang itu sangat menyenangkan.'_

"Sembarangan. Kebahagiaan hidupku terkait, tentu aku senang kalau mengalahkanmu. Apalagi sampai membasmi." Ujar Hwoarang.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan dulu. Memangnya apa salahku? Sampai segitunya kau mau mengalahkanku." Jin bingung, apa hubungannya pertarungan mereka dan kebahagiaan hidup?

Hwoarang terdiam sejenak. "Aku sudah melupakan urusan turnamen waktu itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa?" Jin sempat berpikir Hwoarang akan mengaitkannya dengan urusan turnamen.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau…"

"Apa katamu?" Jin mendekat, dilihatnya Hwoarang menunduk dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa kau… MENGHAMBAT TERUS HUBUNGANKU DENGAN ASUKA, HAH?!"

Jin mundur setengah meter saking kagetnya. _'Kenapa nyambung-nyambung kesitu, sih?'_

"Kau tahu, Ka…zama?" Hwoarang menunjuk-nunjuk. "Aku dan Asuka saling mencintai. Tapi gara-gara kau, aku dan dia jadi sulit berdekatan. Karena aku selalu membencimu, seolah-olah berhubungan dengan Kazama lainnya merupakan hal terlarang!"

Jin merasa Hwoarang telah mengaktifkan Lebay Mode-nya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia bilang kalau ia tidak pernah menyukai sepupunya, Jin Kazama. Sejak saat itu kami memutuskan akan mengalahkanmu. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya!"

'_Banyak amat salahku…'_ Batin Jin. _'Kupikir hanya satu.'_

"Kalau aku mengalahkanmu…" Hwoarang melanjutkan. "Aku nggak akan susah-susah lagi berdekatan dengan Asuka. Itu bukti kalau aku bisa membasmi sepupu Asuka yang bodoh ini. Ia juga membencimu, kan?"

Jin baru sadar bahwa sepupunya telah berkhianat.

"Tunggu dulu!" Jin menenangkan. "Aku pernah nonton telenovela tentang seorang lelaki yang menyukai wanita, tapi selalu bertengkar dengan kakak wanita tersebut. Ternyata aku harus mengalaminya di dunia nyata."

'_Ketahuan kau…'_ Hwoarang membatin. _'Kenapa tidak nonton film India sekalian?'_

"Begini, aku dan Asuka sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Ia menganggapku saudara terbuang atau apa. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak tahu soal hubungan kalian. Sebodo amat dengan itu. Kalaupun hari ini kalian mau menikah juga aku tak peduli." Jin menjelaskan.

"Benar?" Tanya Hwoarang, tidak sadar bahwa suasana mulai tenang. "Tapi aku tak yakin semuanya akan berakhir baik."

"Kau dan Asuka lain dengan kau dan aku." Jin menjawab. "Bukannya merestui, tapi aku malas berurusan denganmu hanya gara-gara hal bodoh macam ini."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" Hwoarang bertanya lagi. "Mungkin kita memang tidak pernah akur, dan aku mengakuinya. Suka atau tidak, aku dan Asuka akan tetap membasmi Jin Kazama. Aku mulai sekarang."

"Apa-apaan ini? Masak kalian berdua tetap mau membasmiku? Mungkin itu keterlaluan soal insiden aku menubruk dada sepupuku…"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Hwoarang naik darah. Jin menepuk keningnya.

"Ta…tapi, itu tidak sengaja!" Jin membela diri.

"Aku saja belum pernah melakukan 'itu'. Aku semakin membencimu, Jin Kazama!" Hwoarang ambil posisi lagi.

"Dengarkan dulu…!" Jin ketakutan sekarang, dia tidak mau dikatakan sister complex.

"Torpedo kick!"

Terjadilah huru-hara di padang ilalang itu.

*~*~*~*~*

Seminggu kemudian…

Hwoarang dan Asuka sedang berjalan-jalan, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Asuka yang mengajak, tentu karena ia rindu dengan Hwoarang yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya.

"Hwoarang." Asuka menggandeng tangan pacarnya. Hwoarang menoleh.

"Mungkin aku terlalu merepotkanmu dengan 'pembasmian' sepupuku." Asuka berkata pelan. "Seharusnya aku membuat kalian lebih akur."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi." Ujar Hwoarang.

"Apa dia… sudah cerita soal insiden…"

"Jangan dibahas." Hwoarang memotong kalimat Asuka. Ia malas mengingat soal Jin, apalagi apa yang ia lakukan pada pacarnya.

"Aku langsung menghajarnya, kok." Kata Asuka cepat. "Lagipula aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu."

"Baguslah." Hwoarang berkata singkat.

"Tapi..." Asuka tersenyum. "Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak!" Hwoarang menjauh nyaris semeter dari Asuka. "Kita masih kecepatan sepuluh tahun untuk 'itu'"

"Kau memang cowok yang baik." Asuka mendekati. "Aku bercanda."

'_Untunglah. Kupikir tadi ia sama dengan sepupunya.'_ Pikir Hwoarang.

"Kita keatas sana, yuk!" Asuka mengajak Hwoarang menuju skytower.

"Oke." Hwoarang mengangguk. Keduanya bergandengan lagi.

Setidaknya kali ini, Hwoarang sudah membuat Jin mendekam di rumah karena bengkak-bengkak oleh serangannya. Lain kali, Hwoarang akan membuatnya betul-betul K.O.

-

-

-

Di tempat lain…

Jin dan Xiaoyu sedang duduk sambil menikmati _cream soda_, dalam rangka kencan tentu saja. Baru sehari yang lalu, tepat saat luka bengkak-bengkak akibat pertarungannya dengan Hwoarang sembuh, Xiaoyu menyatakan cintanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jin menerima Xiaoyu jadi pacarnya. Selain merawatnya seminggu penuh, Jin berharap Xiaoyu dapat menyembuhkan kepiluan hatinya.

Kepiluan apa?

Jin masih teringat ketika ia melawan Hwoarang di padang ilalang. Entah mengapa di 'babak kedua' ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Sebaliknya, Hwoarang melayangkan jurusnya dengan nafsu tingkat tinggi.

Pertarungan berakhir dengan Jin yang mendapat tendangan di wajah dan ambruk seketika. Hwoarang terlihat puas dan melangkah pergi, meskipun ia tidak membasmi Jin sepenuhnya.

"Jin, kau terlihat sedih." Xiaoyu meletakkan gelas soda-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jin kembali memasang tampang _cool_.

"Kau tidak senang dengan kencan kita?" Tanya Xiaoyu.

"Bukannya tidak senang, aku hanya teringat masalahku." Jin teringat kepiluan hatinya.

"Masalah apa? Kau tak cerita padaku." Xiaoyu bertanya lagi.

"Lupakan, itu tidak penting." Jin bangkit. "Sebaiknya kita bayar ini."

Jin berjalan menuju kasir café tampat mereka kencan. Setelah membayar, Jin kembali ke tempat Xiaoyu dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Masih jam 4." Xiaoyu melirik arlojinya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Nikmati pemandangan dulu sebentar." Jin meluruskan pandangan ke pagar bunga dekat café. Entah mengapa ia merasa background pagar itu indah sekali, seperti lembayung.

"Jin, apa ada lembayung jam 4 sore?" Xiaoyu ikut memandang.

Ternyata itu memang lembayung, yang menggambarkan perasaam Jin saat ini. Xiaoyu mengambil kursi plastik, namun Jin menolak untuk duduk.

'_Aku tak tahu kenapa.' _Jin bersedekap, menimbulkan efek orang kecewa yang menatap langit. _'Tapi aku merasa pertarungan itu menyedihkan sekali.'_

Tanpa tahu apa yang ada di otaknya, Jin teringat Hwoarang.

'_Apa kau penyebab kepiluan hatiku? Tidak, hormon yaoi-ku tidak boleh aktif lagi.'_

Jin memutuskan untuk pergi. Xiaoyu menyusulnya. Jika memang Jin sedih karena Hwoarang, ia harus yakin karena ia kalah. Bukan karena ia suka.

Tapi, kenapa harus sedih?

Itu lain ceritanya.

*~*~**Owari**~*~*

**Beneran tamat, hobi saya akhir-akhir ini membuat oneshot gaje.**

**Judul juga nggak nyambung. Apakah unsur yang ada dalam fic ini? Lewat review saja.**

**Campuran antara perseteruan, ~peep, pacaran, dan yaoian *gubrak***

**Review, yang membangun apalagi. Ok?**


End file.
